Joru Jotekata
Joru Jotekata, or JoJo, is the protagonist of the story, "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Part 0: Thief Syndrome." Like Josuke Higashikata from the canon series, he was an illegitimate child of the Joestar Family, though he is still seen as a member of the family. He is also known by the name of The Phantom '(ファントム, ''Fantomu). He is the owner of the Stand, Graceful Robber. Appearance Joru has short, messy black hair and dark gray eyes. His usual outfit is his school uniform, which consists a buttoned up black blazer with red buttons and the school's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar, and black and red plaid trousers. He also wears black glasses, though he doesn't need them for vision correction. Like all members of the Joestar Family, Joru has a star-shaped birthmark on his back, located behind his left shoulder. As The Phantom, his outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. For some reason, whenever he uses Graceful Robber, his eyes turn into a red color. Personality Prior to the incident with the politician, Joru was slightly introverted, not interacting with people often. Instead, he would simply be off by himself, focusing more on schoolwork than anything else. According to Sae Niijima, based on what she had read on his profile, Joru wasn't exactly on good terms with his family. While he obeyed their wishes, he argued with them about his future, feeling as if he was having his life dictated for him; something that he did not like. He believes that people should be in charge of their own fates, and live however they see fit, though he believes that for that to be necessary, one requires great strength, something he thinks he lacks. After the incident with the politician, Joru has become further withdrawn, and perhaps a bit more aggressive, albeit in a subtle way, as he tends to use his newfound reputation at school as a delinquent to his advantage, and drive other people away. He still keeps up his schoolwork diligently. However, he is quick to find common ground with Ryuji Sakamoto, who is considered the school's residential yankee. It isn't until after the events leading to his confrontation with Suguru Kamoshida that Joru starts to come out of his shell, and begins to open up around other people. Soon after the formation of the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Joru becomes slightly mischievous, often toying with his opponents and taunting them, in order to get a rise out of them. According to Jotaro, his personality is possibly influenced by his Stand, given it's apparent sentience. History >Work in Progress< Stand Joru's Stand, Graceful Robber, is unique compared to others. The Tarot Card, The Fool, symbolizes innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. As such, Graceful Robber is a literal wild card, in that it's abilities change throughout the course of the journey. It has incredible strength and speed, superhuman endurance, stamina, and accuracy. It also has the ability of aviation, allowing Joru to "fly". True to it's name, Graceful Robber can "steal" the abilities of other Stands, if only temporarily. Regardless, it makes it a terrifying ally, though the drawback to this is that Graceful Robber can only use a single Stand's power, and maintain it for five minutes. It can rob a Stand's power repeatedly, but doing so drains Joru's strength a great deal, and may leave him exhausted, if used without caution. It has a medium range, able to strike from within a 4-7 meter radius around Joru. Personal '''Intelligence: '''Joru is highly intelligent. Even at a young age, he scored at the top of his classes. He is also very bright in terms of battle, able to correctly deduce his opponents' abilities and strengths, as well as their weaknesses. '''Knowledgeable: '''Since awakening to his Stand, and his encounter in the mysterious "Cognitive Reality," Joru has read several books and encyclopedias about the occult and psychology, which allows him to get a better understanding behind people's character. He also tends to use this to his advantage as well, playing on their weaknesses. '''Trickster: Joru uses his newfound reputation as a delinquent, courtesy of Kamoshida, to his advantage, keeping everyone around him at bay. Similarly, he uses it to "intimidate" people who he thinks can be of use to him when gathering information, also using his knowledge on psychology to make the process smoother. Trick: Joru apparently has a natural talent for stacking things on top of each other with one finger, and can make oragami cranes. Secret Technique Like all Joestar's, Joru's secret technique, Tactical Retreat, is used only as a last resort, and even then, he hates it. Trivia * Joru is the "JoJo" variation of the unnamed protagonist of Persona 5. Persona 5's storyline is also used as the storyline of "Thief Syndrome," albeit with modifications. * According to the family branch, Joru Jotekata is Josuke Higashikata's cousin. However, Joseph Joestar is not his uncle or father. * Joru refers to himself with the informal "ore" pronunciation, though while donning the persona of "The Phantom," he uses "boku." * Strangely, Joru considers the Joestar family "classly," and doesn't associate himself with them, referring to himself as "roguish." * Joru came up with his Stand's name while he was reading the manga, Lupin the Third. Incidentially, Graceful Robber's Persona countarpart's name is Arsène. Category:Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Jojo Category:Stand users Category:Male Category:Otaku-Nation666